Lucky
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: Lucky to have you in my life...


_**Lucky**_

I don't own anything..

They could talk without speak... just one look, one touch and nothing more was enough for them…

_D__o you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water, across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

They could know what each other needed without saying a word. It was like two bodies with one heart, mind and soul. How could two people be like that? They didn't know but they were. Sometimes she started and he finished other times he started and she finished. Their friends always tell them that they were made for each other and they were.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard  
_

Living with Eric was simple. Was living the simplicity of life, he could make it that easy. She was amazed by the fact that for so many years she lived looking eagerly for a simple life and for so many times she catch herself in complications, complications with Jake, than Hagen, then Jake again when all she was looking for was right there in front of her, at her side for seven years in the shape of her best friend, Eric.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

She was in love. They were in love. She couldn't hide neither denied to him; to the world anymore… he was the best thing that had happen in her life. Finding a man like him was really difficult… Eric wasn't an ordinary man, the way he looks at her, talks to her; his undivided attention when she was talking, the way he hold her, love her was like she was the only woman in the world… she never felt like this before. He had made her special, unique.

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Suddenly… she finds herself in a hospital again but this time wasn't her but him. Her best friend, her partner, her lover, her Eric was in coma. His life was slipping away and she couldn't do anything about it. She was afraid actually terrified with the thought of living without Eric. Those months living with him was like live for the first time her life; she doesn't remember anymore how was life before Eric and the mere thought about living without him was too painful for her. And here she was waiting for him to come back to her.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

It had been a month without any changes in Eric's stage and a month that she has being here with him. She had resigned from work; she couldn't face work, lab without him there. She needed him and she hope that he could come back to her someday.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
_

"_**Eric… fight, please…"**_

He was critical and he had to fight for life, for her… once in a while Alex came and reassured her that Eric was a fighter and he would get through it, she needed to keep faith, hope because if Eric was in her place he wouldn't give up of her and she knew that.

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
_

Everyday… morning, afternoon, night and midnight was lived at his side. Her home was now the hospital room, she only was out to get clean clothes; she lived 24/7 to him. She gave him baths, sometimes she read or watch TV and other time she opened her heart. She needs him "_**Eric, please… wake up… I need you more than I ever thought I would, please wake up…"**_ she said holding his hand…

Suddenly she felt a weak squeeze and she swear that her heart skip a beat. Afraid of what she might see and think that her mind was playing tricks on her she stayed there, head down, eyes closed. Then she felt his hand holding hers more tightly and his whisper fills her ears _**"Cal… baby…"**_ __

She didn't knew how good, how happy the sound of his voice made her until now; she looked at him and there it was those dark chocolate eyes, that she love so much, looking at her. Her vision blur, tears was now falling through her cheeks… he was awake. He wakes up for her.

"_**Eric…"**_ was all she could say.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
_

_One week later…_

"_**Hey… morning sleepy head…"**_she kissed him _**"uhm...morning…"**_

"_**Ready to go home?"**_

"_**More than ready…"**_ he kissed her back longing _**"I love you"**_ she look in his eyes amazed for having him in her life again _**"I love you too"**_.

They sign the papers and two hours later he was released to home. Their home. Her home. _Yeah…_ he was her home… the only place she could feel safe, protected and loved…

Thanks for reading…


End file.
